


Fight Me, Helen

by Tial



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Good Dad!Jack, Parent!Jack, Pre-Relationship, teacher!rhys, warning for quinoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tial/pseuds/Tial
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt found here: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/150589270205/the-tables-have-turned-this-week-at-the-pta   “The tables have turned this week at the PTA meeting and this time it was helen that smacked your brownies out of your hand and told you to fight her and christ our children are cheering for you” AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt found here: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/150589270205/the-tables-have-turned-this-week-at-the-pta
> 
>  
> 
> _“The tables have turned this week at the PTA meeting and this time it was helen that smacked your brownies out of your hand and told you to fight her and christ our children are cheering for you” AU_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh god, this is soo self-indulgent. I found the prompt wayyy too funny and there are a billion things I should be doing other than writing about parents bitching but ah well.

Rhys had to admit that he despised PTA meetings. As a teacher, he was forced to attend every single one however, as a way to ‘help facilitate parental involvement in the school’. From what he had seen, all it was used for by the parents was to brag and show how amazing they (and their kids) are. He couldn’t stand it. Every time it was just Joanne (who insists on everyone calling her ‘Jo’ to seem cool) discussing the ‘latest’ yoga trend (that was almost definitely from before he was born), 55 year-old Susan bragging about her son studying to be a doctor (because apparently 6 children wasn’t enough, she needed to have another wave) or Karen talking about her beautiful organic, gluten-free and paleo kale and walnut quinoa with a ‘spicy’ Asian fusion sauce (Rhys wanted to vomit).

However, he had to admit that maybe there was…something that made the whole thing a little better. His favourite student, the shy but very intelligent and sweet, Angel had a really, really hot dad. Jack. Rhys had to admit, he usually didn’t feel attracted to many guys. The last couple of people he had been with were women, he knew he was bi, had always been comfortable with his identity, he just never found a guy who was his type. But oh gosh, this guy was soo his type.

He was older than Rhys, while he aged well, the slightly wrinkled skin and tell-tale grey stripe in his well-groomed hair told the teacher that he was definitely older than Rhys’ 27 years. Then there was his body. He was shorter than Rhys but much more broad, though he wasn’t that toned as his belly looked soft but his muscular arms were obvious even under the many layers he wore. The more he thought about the man, the more he knew he really, really wanted Jack to push him against a wall or his desk or wherever and just take him and – he really should not be thinking about this right now (‘ _or ever_ ’ he tries to tell himself, but he knows from far too many late nights that that isn’t gonna work).

Anyway, the gist of it is that Jack is far too hot, Rhys may have thought about him far too much and it was far too difficult to deal with the other parents that were not nearly as hot (no matter how often Sharon tries to hit on him (I mean come on Sharon, you’re married with 4 kids each with names that look like the registrar got the ‘X’, ‘Y’ and ‘K’ letters stuck on their keyboard)).

Rhys had spent the day mentally preparing himself for the meeting, he noted that reports were coming out soon which caused him to wonder who would try and bribe good comments from him with baking this week. He used to be amused by the attempts but now he was sick of having to plaster on a fake smile to be nice but ultimately have to deal with the aftermath of the bad reports he would be forced to still give Ribycca Xandyr Smith.

As the meeting was about to start soon, he decided to wait around his Year 2 class and over the next half hour, he watched and tentatively greeted as the parents made their way through the door. Helen was one of the first to arrive and had a big smile on her face as she shoved into Rhys’ hands some wheat, sugar-free brownies (urgh). For the next 15 minutes she wouldn’t let him leave as she wouldn’t stop talking about her ‘charming’ (know-it all little shit of a) kid, Sydyny and how talented she was. Even then, the only thing that stopped her rant was the sound of a cheerful giggle on the other side of the room. It was Angel, holding her Dad’s hand while Jack was carrying a Tupperware container. He quickly made his way to Rhys, interrupting Helen with a “Hey, pumpkin” directed at him.

“Excuse me, I was already talking to Mr Sommerset” Helen did not look pleased at all over being interrupted but Jack seemed undeterred.

“That’s nice, sweetheart but I need to talk to him now. Run along” The mother looked even more annoyed at the dismissal but dropped it, moving over to her little clique of friends near the other side of the room. Rhys turned his attention on Jack who seemed to give him a sympathetic look behind his cocky smirk.

“You looked like you were bored out of your mind, kitten. Sorry I didn’t come sooner to save you from the rabble” Rhys just awkwardly laughed in response, worried someone might overhear and by god, he would be in for it if someone overheard him complain about one of the parents.

“Well, Angel’s been talking about how cool you are as a teacher and how nice you are which has been honestly refreshing. Most teachers don’t know how to take her genius so I appreciate it and we thought we’d make you some brownies as a thank you” Angel smiled brightly at her teacher and Rhys was surprised to hear what the other teachers thought about her. He then realised that that explained her shyness for the first couple of weeks of class.

“Angel’s a great kid, it’s been an absolute pleasure teaching her so far.”

“She is amazing, isn’t she” Rhys couldn’t help but smile at the proud look on her father’s face.

“Well, as much as I dread it, I’ll have to throw you back to the wolves now but-“ Jack stopped as he noticed the wheat brownies already sitting on the table. Even from a distance they looked overly healthy and just… sad.

“What’s that shit?” Helen could obviously hear the conversation as she quickly turned around, a glare overtaking her face. Rhys tried to give Jack a warning expression but that only seemed to spur him on.

“It looks like when our pony eats too much hay and shits 90% fibre” He turned to Angel then. “Doesn’t it? I’m pretty sure Butt Stallion made some of these last night.”

Helen’s eyes were aflame with anger as she made her way across the room, heels clanking dramatically as she went.

“Pardon? What did you just say about my brownies?” She demanded dangerously, Jack just seemed amused by her anger.

“I said, I think your brownies look like a massive, steaming pile of horse shit”

“HOW DARE YOU!” Helen screamed, pushed to her limit by the insult when she smashed the container out of Jack’s hands to the ground. “FIGHT ME”

Everyone stood frozen, staring at the two parents. Even the kids had stopped in their discussions to watch. Jack’s eyes hardened suddenly, a death stare at the short woman in front of him. She seemed to realise her mistake shortly after making it as she looked up in fear. He looked about ready to fight her when a sound interrupted their argument.

It was Angel, standing behind Jack with tears in her eyes. Jack stopped when he realised this and kneeled down beside her, trying to comfort her.

“Aw, honey, what’s wrong?” Angel looked up at him with big eyes.

“She ruined Rhys’ gift” She whined.

“He can still have them; they will be fine! They didn’t hit the floor, maybe a couple will be crushed but that’s it!”

“Noooo, they’re ruined” Jack looked even more angry at that (the other parents and children did too, all shooting dangers at the woman who still seemed to be in shock) but Angel tugged on his sleeve to get his attention again. “I want to go home”

Jack immediately gathered her up and without a look back walked out of the class with Angel in his arms.

Rhys didn’t really know what to do after that. He tried to carry on but the overwhelming tension in the room after the display was too much to handle. As soon as the compulsory time was over, no one lingered, all of them were quick to leave. Particularly Helen who had been excluded from her normal group and sat alone for the rest of the time. Rhys simply sighed as he packed up his things including both sets of gifted brownies. He hoped Angel was okay, she seemed so distressed.

_\--------------_

The next day, Angel was back at school looking perfectly like herself.

“Are you okay, Angel? I’m soo sorry for what happened”

“I’m fine”

“But you-“

“Dad gets really angry and does mean things sometimes. I need to stop him from doing them”

Angel didn’t even bother look up from her drawing as she explained this to him, seemingly used to using her puppy dog eyes and other little girl powers for good.

**Author's Note:**

> #poorhelen  
> I kinda feel bad for her tbh. Jack is a dick.


End file.
